Driving Lessons
by wolfergirl
Summary: When Gates tells Beckett that she has to retake her driving test, guess who volunteers to 'reteach' her? Follow our favourite detective team as they battle with the struggles of driving a good old-fashioned car...My pathetic attempt at humour...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my attempt at humour, inspired by my godmother and a rather interesting drive to church... Just so you know, I'm English, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies with American details. Oh, and I know Beckett can drive, just I know (from a friend's experience) that knowing how to drive, and being able to re-pass a test are two different things. This could be highly unlikely, but think of it like Beckett having to do that gun handling test thing after the shooting... Oh, and I can't drive. This is based on my imagination. Just so you know :D**

**I don't own anything you recognise**

**For EB, EH, JA, KM, LP and RS for always making me laugh. Love ya guys **

* * *

**Driving Lessons**

"Detective," Gates called. Beckett turned to see her captain waiting in the door to her office, and placed the folder on her desk. With a sigh, she pushed it towards Castle.

"Have a look. I'll be right back." She moved towards the office on the other side of the room, scenarios flitting through her head as she thought of what Gates wanted. The other woman gestured to a seat as Beckett entered, leaning back and fixing the detective with a stare.

"When was the last time you drove?" Beckett's jaw dropped slightly and she shook her head, not sure she heard correctly.

"Sir?"

"How long has it been since you've driven anywhere, Detective Beckett?" Gates dropped her gaze and began sifting through the pile of papers on her desk.

"Erm, maybe a month? 5 weeks? Why?" Her brow was furrowed as she tried to work out the significance of the question.

"The high-ups have sent out a message that every detective that could potentially drive a CVPI should retake their driving test. Both theory and practical. That won't be a problem, will it?" With a flourish, Gates produced a leaflet entitled 'NYPD Guide to Driving'.

"N-no," the tall detective stuttered, still processing the information. "Do I – I mean, will I need to find an instructor?"

"Oh no," Captain Gates smiled wanly, gesturing towards the door. "Your instructor has already volunteered." With a bad feeling brewing in her gut, Beckett followed Gates' finger to the figure in the doorway. For a second time in the brief meeting, her jaw dropped, as did her heart.

"No!"

* * *

"So, Kate, this is a car." Castle beamed at his partner and pointed to the battered Ford in front of them, before screeching as his ear was twisted. "Ow-ow-ow-ow! Apples! Apples, I'm sorry! Jeez woman, I'm just joking!" He rubbed his head sheepishly as Kate slid gracefully into the driver's seat.

"Just get in, Castle, so I can get this done with." As he hopped in beside her, she jabbed the clutch sharply, hands grasping the steering wheel.

"Uh, Kate?"

"_What_, Castle?" He slowly extended his hand towards her, as she swung her head round to glare at him.

"Would you like the key?"

* * *

They had been driving down the road for a couple of minutes, Kate confidently handling the small car as they travelled in a straight line. Really, what was the problem? It was like she'd driven it last week!

"_Toni-i-i-ight we are young! So we'll set the world on fi-ire, we can burn bri-ighter, than the su-u-u-un,"_ Castle warbled along to the radio, strategically ignoring the twitching of his companion's hand until the song's chorus came round again, when a hand shot out and viciously punched the 'off' button. "Hey!"

"Shut it, Castle, I'm trying to drive," Kate snapped. "Why do _you_ get to 'teach' me to drive, anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As in, why can you, the immature nine-year-old, show me, the detective, how to handle a car?"

In response, Castle preened himself in the wing mirror. "Because I'm awesome. And because I know things."

"Things?"

"Things."

"Like?"

"Nah-uh. You wanna know what I know, you gotta drive."

Beckett resisted the temptation to slam her head on the dashboard. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

"Left. No, left! I said _left,_ woman!" Castle cried as they narrowly missed a cyclist going the other way. "What bit of _left_ do you not understand?"

"I did go left!" Kate retorted. "I don't know why there was a bike there!"

"That was right!" Castle screeched as they rounded the corner, throwing him violently to one side. "That was the _other_ left!"

"Well, it was the other guy's left. I was looking out for the general public."

"I didn't say his left, I said yours!" Castle huffed exasperatedly. "Ok, well, can you take _this_ left?" Kate nodded, and swung the wheel to the right. "Nooo!" Castle almost sobbed. "The left! The other one! Not the right. The left is your side! Stay on your side!" He sat up straighter. "Ok. Pull over here." The car was soon stopped by the curb, Castle nursing his nose after having greeted the dashboard Eskimo-style.

"Fine. So I can't tell my left from my right. It doesn't matter, as long as I know where I'm going, I don't need to know," the fearsome detective stared solidly at the gearstick, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks.

"It's not fine, Kate. You won't pass the test unless you can get it right, and then you won't be able to drive, and then Ryan and Esposito will constantly be arguing over driving, and then you'll be miserable, and…" he tailed off after seeing Kate's expression. "Can I try something?" He took the silence for assent and lifted her hands off the wheel, flexing the knuckles and feeling an absurd sense of relief when blood flooded the white fingers with colour. Moulding her hands, he held them up to show an 'L' made by her left index finger and thumb, mirrored by the right hand. "See? 'L' for left. Think you can remember?" She nodded, blushing again. "So, pull out again, and go right." Without responding, Kate twisted the key and nudged the car along, sending a scornful look in Castle's direction as she turned the car in the opposite direction to the way they'd come.

When they got to the next corner, Castle took a deep breath before commanding her to take the left turn. To his horror, she promptly lifted her hands clean off the wheel and held them in front of her, staring at the 'L' she made.

He yelped, diving across her to yank the car across the junction.

"Sorry!" Kate squeaked as he landed in her lap. Seconds later they had pulled over yet again and he was panting heavily, the gearstick poking him in the back.

"Katherine Beckett, don't you ever take your hands off the wheel again."

* * *

"Ok, so we'll do the roundabout and get back to the precinct. I think I've had enough brushes with death to last me a lifetime," Castle continued under his breath. Nodding to show that she'd heard, Kate drove up to the edge of the roundabout before executing a perfect U-turn. "Beeeeckeeeeett!" Castle howled as he braced himself against his seat, squeezing his eyes shut until he was sure they'd finished the rotation. "Ok, ok, when I said do the roundabout, I meant _go round the damn roundabout_! Not do some cop move to mess up the ordered New York traffic! Go round again – no! Don't – we'll find another one," he amended as she made to do another U-turn. The journey continued in silence until they reached the next roundabout and Castle closed his eyes. "This time go round the roundabout, please. Safely. Preferably without giving me a heart attack." Kate shot Castle a sideways Look before following the red Mini in front of them to the entrance.

Twenty minutes later, Castle was groaning while slamming his head back on the headrest repeatedly. "Feel like getting _off_ the roundabout anytime soon?"

"Uh-huh," Kate muttered. "Just – in a moment."

Another couple of minutes passed with no advance. "Kate, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Do you not like roundabouts or something?" There was no reply. Castle swivelled to face his partner. "Seriously? Kate Beckett, Detective Extraordinaire, has a phobia of roundabouts? You're kidding!"

"Myhamstergotrunoveronarounda boutandI'vehatedthemeversince," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" He couldn't stop the incredulous or slightly disbelieving tone creeping into his voice. "Your hamster?"

"Escaped from its cage when I was seven," Kate said quietly. "We found it in the car and then it jumped out the window. I tried to get out to catch it but it had been squashed. By a purple Nissan. I've not been able to deal with roundabouts since."

"So we're actually stuck going round and round this mound of earth because _your hamster died._ And I thought I had problems." When his jab failed to get a rise out of her, he cast a curious look towards her. "You want me to drive?" When she nodded stiffly, he undid his seatbelt and motioned her over. "Come on then." She shuffled over him, waiting until his hands where rested on the wheel before settling herself in the passenger seat. Soon they were on their way back to the precinct, and she was ready for there never to be another lesson as long as she lived...

* * *

**So...?**

**Was it as terrible as I think?**

**Should I go and drown in the tub of oil marked 'awful authors'?**

**Or should I write a bit more?**

**I'd love to hear your opinion, but I appreciate that this may not be worth one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you sorta liked it? I'm glad. Several of your reviews said that Beckett was out of character. I know, I'm sorry, I figured that she'd be slightly thrown by the suddenness of the situation, and I've tried to make her slightly more in character this time round. Also, laurenrules334 pointed out that she would probably know her lefts and rights. I know, but I hope this chapter explains how she kinda does...**

**And I realised after I'd posted the chapter that I put a page break in the wrong place. Fixed. XD **

**Again, I don't own anything you recognise.**

**For MM, who always makes me smile and who, despite what she says, is cute. Fact.**

* * *

The next morning, Castle picked Beckett up for work, driving the same car they'd been in the day before, in the hope he could make it familiar to her. The journey passed in silence, except for the occasional shiver from the tall detective who was feeling a bit chilly.

"Woah! Castle!" Castle, not used to a relatively unresponsive car, had taken the corner rather too fast, not unlike Beckett's own haphazard driving. With a loud crack, her head came into contact with the window and she recoiled sharply. "Ow – Castle! You said _I_ drove badly!" She fingered her head gingerly, feeling the blood pulsate in her ears. "I think I've got a bruise."

"Oh God, Kate, I'm sorry," Castle said, contrite. "It's a smaller car than I'm used to, and-"

"This is why I drive," she sniped. "I'm not sure the CVPIs would survive without the helm. And look: you don't indicate. How can you be a safe driver if you don't tell anyone which way you're going?"

"You're one to talk!" he protested. "I don't know how you can indicate when you don't know you left from your right-"

"Oh that's right, turn it on me. What would Alexis think if she saw you going through a red light?"

"What would – you have no right to say that! I'll have you know that I've only gone through a red light twice!"

"Oh, well that's twice more than me!" Beckett yelled. "What was it for, late for a date? Or maybe you were on the run?"

"No! The first was Meredith's labour; the second Alexis had been taken to hospital. I don't just break the law for the hell of it," Castle said stonily. "Just because you think I'm bad, doesn't mean I am actually bad."

Kate stared at him. "Castle, I – I'm-"

"Save it." They had arrived at the precinct. Clambering out, they made their way into the building in a silence that rivalled the weather.

* * *

"Girl, what'dya do?" Lanie questioned, probing the lump on her friend's head. She picked up the ice pack from beside her and held it to the bruise.

"It was Castle. He was driving and he turned too quickly-"

"Just like you then," Lanie joked, but it didn't have the reaction she wanted. Sighing heavily, Beckett slid off the table, holding the ice to her head.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"And..?"

"And I insulted his driving back. I mean, come on Lanie, why do I have to retake the test when he drives more dangerously than I do? And why does he get to teach me?"

"Have ya asked him?"

"Yeah! And he said, and I quote: 'because I know things'. She mimicked his deep voice. "But I ended up telling him that he was basically a bad driver who broke the law too easily. So now he hates me." Lanie tried to look sympathetic, but all she managed was a disapproving stare.

"Kate, you gotta go talk to the writer-monkey, or I'mma kick your butt over there. He's doing you a favour, least you could do is be civil. To hell with who can drive better. Now go get him." Sighing again, Beckett walked slowly towards the elevator.

"Thanks Lanie."

* * *

"Castle?"

"Beckett?" they asked simultaneously.

"You first," they both grinned.

"I brought you coffee," they said together. Beckett gestured with her elbow towards her desk.

"Let's sit." She plopped herself in her chair, leaning back and setting the cup of coffee and the ice pack gently on the table. "Look, Castle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about – about that. I'm grateful for your teaching. I just – it's stressful."

"Hey," he smiled, putting his own cups down. "Let's just go and not get killed. After all, the tragic death of a detective's hero would definitely put a damper on the Christmas party." Picking up a folder and hitting Castle's head with it, Beckett grimaced and stalked out of the room.

"Come on then, superman."

* * *

"Castle? Really?" Kate turned a disdainful look on her companion. "I know it's nearly Christmas, but did you have to make the car _that_ bright?" The interior of the car had been decorated in bright tinsel and Christmas tree decorations; green on the right and red on the left. "Uh, are the sides supposed to be separated?"

"I talked to your dad earlier. He said you sailed as a kid, and that you could tell port and starboard apart in an instance. So welcome to your new car: red is left, green is right. Let's go."

* * *

Rather than experience the same heart-stopping manoeuvres as yesterday, Castle had decided to direct Kate to a more secluded area on the outskirts on the city.

"Port. Good," he said patronisingly as she swung the car in the correct direction. She sent him a cold look.

"I know where port is. I'm more awake than yesterday." He raised his hands in a placating manner and continued to give her directions.

"Can I put the radio on?"

"Fine." She turned the car around, reversing perfectly into a parking space. "As long as the song's good." Castle prodded the radio, bouncing in his seat. It had been too quiet for his liking.

"Ooh, I know this one!" he cheered as the thumping beat of the song filled the car. "_I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know-_ hey!"

"Change it. I'm not having this 'lesson' boost your ego. It's done that too much already. Change the station." Kate peered out of the window. "Is it supposed to be this muddy?" He didn't answer, busy fiddling with the buttons. "Oh, I know this one: _Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas Is you. Ooooh baby-_"

"I know, I know, but could you not sing a bit quieter?" Castle covered his ears as she leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes and singing the words at an increasing volume. "Hey! Stop! Are you trying to burst my eardrums?"

"Oh man up, Castle," Kate jeered playfully as she scanned the stations. "What about this one?"

"I think Mother sang this on the stage once," Castle mused, the introduction sparking a memory.

"Maybe she did. It's from West Side Story. You know it? _There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us_," she began softly, prompting him. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "_Peace and quiet and open air; wait for us: somewhere._" Castle's eyes widened in recognition.

"_There's a time for us, someday a time for us. Time together with time to spare-_"

"_Time to learn-_"

"_Time to care-_" Their voices blended into one for the crescendo.

"_Someday! Somewhere! We'll find a new way of living. We'll find a way of forgiving. Some-_" Suddenly, their duet was broken by a thump on the bonnet, causing both inhabitants of the car to shoot out of their seats. Groans replaced the music as the two rubbed their heads, peering out the windscreen to see what had happened. Lumps of mud had dented the front of the car slightly, cracking and coating the metalwork with a thick brown dust.

"Where'd that come from?" Castle breathed, his hand over his heart as he felt the thumping slowly return to normal.

"I dunno," Kate replied, opening the door and sticking her head out. "It must have come from fairly high up, but there's nowhere for it to have come from…" Closing the door, she put the key in the ignition and began to pull out. "Let's just go, I don't want any more damage to be caused." As the little engine slowly picked up speed, they cruised down the streets until they were nearly back at central New York. Unfortunately, the weather had also decided to step up a notch and rain was now pelting down on them like bullets, smudging the muddy dust all over the bonnet and spraying it over the windscreen. "Ugh, it's like driving through a puddle of mud," Kate commented, curling her lip in disgust as their vision slowly went from bad to worse. "That's it: I'm finding a car wash. I can't drive in this."

Castle muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "you can't drive anyway," but she chose to ignore it, instead pulling up a map on her cell and searching for the nearest drive through car wash. Soon they were pulling up outside it, waiting behind several other cars that had also had the misfortune to be driving through the onslaught. Once under cover of the canopy outside the tunnel, Castle wound down the window, gasping in exaggerated relief as the cool air blasted his face.

"Air! Thank God for air!" he panted, fanning his face. "It's like a furnace in here!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Rick," Kate said sternly, but the sudden use of his first name as well as the small smile on her lips let him know that she was just teasing. "Make sure you put the window up before we go through." Sticking his tongue out, Castle turned back to watching the torrents of rain falling. The warmth of the car with the shelter of the canopy made him feel like he was in a bubble, unable to be harmed by anything outside. He turned to face the front once the car crept forward, feeling a sense of excitement build up in him as he saw the fluffy blue rollers spinning the soap suds away.

"Look Kate! It's like a magical-"

"Castle, it's a car wash. Not Disneyland."

"But look! There's even water…coming…in…" he trailed off as he watched soapy water drip inside the car.

"What?" A shriek came from beside him. "I thought you closed the window!"

"I forgot!" He frantically pounded the window button next to him. "I'm sorry!" In a moment of panic he dug his elbow into the flashing button mocking him, giving it a twist for good measure. "It won't close – Kate, it won't close, the window won't close, we're going to drown, we're going to die-" If the situation hadn't been so alarming, she might have laughed. His voice had risen to rival a four-year-old's screech, and he was waving his hands hysterically at the water, as though trying to push it out of the car again.

"Richard Castle, calm down now! We are not going to die. We are going to go straight through the tunnel and drive back to the precinct, where we will empty this poor, sodden car and leave it to dry overnight. We will not drown." Beckett, while talking sternly, couldn't suppress a giggle at the cross-eyed expression on the writer's face. At the unfamiliar sound, he swivelled to stare at her in astonishment.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No! Must be those suds going to your head." She shook her own fondly and continued driving, wiggling her toes out of her shoes when they were flooded. Silence fell, except for the whirr of the machines and the odd squeak from her companion as the water level rose slightly. When the noises from beside her turned from uncomfortable to delighted, she couldn't stop herself turning to look at him, in time to see Castle stick his head out of the window.

"Look Kate! There are bubbles!" His eyes were bright and excited, and he was pointing to his nose, on which was perched a cluster of pearly white suds. "And look, when I put my head out-" he demonstrated, "-they get wiped off! It's magic! Ow," he continued, rubbing his nose. "Those blue things are rough." Kate rested her head on her hands.

"Of course they're rough. They're supposed to get mud off cars."

"But they look so fluffy!"

"Castle."

"Sorry."

* * *

As they left the car wash tunnel, Castle let out a yawn, stretching his legs as far as they would go.

"Mind if I use you as a pillow?" Kate sent him an incredulous look, before shrugging. The day had already been strange enough.

"Sure." Without a reply, he leaned over and rested his ear on her shoulder.

"You're bony."

"Well, sorry. Next time I'll eat an extra pizza so I'm more comfortable." When there was no retort, she frowned down at the lump resting on her. "Castle? Rick?" A gentle snore came from by her ear and she jumped slightly. "I thought I was bony…" she muttered to herself. With an affectionate smile, she tipped her own head to the side and let it rest on his. As she turned the last corner, she felt a tugging at her lapel. Casting her gaze towards the sleeping writer, her eyes widened and a grin slid on to her features.

"Castle? Are you _nibbling my coat_?"

* * *

**Ok, so I have an apology to make. I started writing this the day after I posted chapter 1, but lack of a computer over the holidays combined with looking after my granddad sorta put paid to any plans I had of finishing it quickly. Next chapter is planned out (courtesy of my friend Gnomey, and many a free hour between exams) so should be out soon…famous last words, hey?**

**The last line is a running joke with a group of us at school, inspired by a friend of mine sleeping on my shoulder and apparently looking like he was nibbling my coat, so I thought I may as well make Castle do it for real…..**

**Anyway. Personally, I'm not as happy with this one as the last, but heydidiho. **

**Review if you'd like to, they're much appreciated :D**

**wolfergirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah. Ok. I am alive. I know it doesn't seem like it, but hey.**

**This chapter gave me a few problems: I had the basic ideas of what I wanted in it, then got stuck about half way through. Anyway.**

**This chapter is for three people:**

**1. Vicky, for whom I beta, and who got me out of my moping stage to finish this. Go read her fic _A Beautiful Mind_!**

**2. Ellie, who I recently discovered (by fluke) watches Castle, NCIS, CSI, L&O etc. Yay!**

**3. Harry, who is my own Castle. Love you 3**

**I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

"Beckett!" Castle hammered on the door. "Beckett! Kate!" There was a thud from inside the apartment, and soon the door was opened to reveal a dishevelled Katherine Beckett in her sleep shirt, bedhead and fluffy socks, nursing her left side.

"Castle?" Her low growl of surprise made him grin like an idiot as he stepped into her apartment, flowers in hand.

"Good morning, Detective. I brought you something." He waved the purple lilies at her and gestured to her bedroom. "Captain's given us the whole day to drive. Sooner you get dressed, the sooner we can go!" He beamed at her, bouncing on his toes, clearly expecting her to be as excited as him.

"Wha- Castle! You mean the other days, we didn't have permission to stay out that long?" She was fully awake now, and giving him the full-on Beckett glare.

"Er, well, not exactly…" he mumbled, raising his hands.

"Not exactly? I could have lost my _job_ because of you!"

"But you didn't! So go and get ready!" He gave her a gentle shove in the right direction before pulling out a chair and collapsing on it.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were nestled in the car – still decorated red and green – munching bear claws and trying to find somewhere safe to put their coffee cups. In the end they settled with Castle holding both and trying not to spill them – after all, the car had only just been dried out from their last…expedition.

"So where are we going today?" Kate asked, stifling a yawn with her elbow and nearly catching his shoulder, causing him to shuffle quickly out of the way to save her coffee.

"It's a surprise," he said smugly. With a frown, she opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it. "I know. You don't like surprises. I promise you'll like this one though." At her doubtful look he gave a sly grin. "So shut up and drive."

* * *

"Wouldst thou, o fair maiden, taketh this right turn that loometh before thee?" At his attempted English accent, Kate let out a snort.

"Playing Shakespeare now, Castle?" She felt a wide smile spread over her face.

"And be that a problem, fair lady?" the writer sent back, features schooled into an innocent expression. She giggled.

"No, just – _amusing_."

"Didst thou just giggle, good detective?"

"Verily, this detective didst giggle," Kate responded with a sideways glance at her companion. Then, in her normal voice, she added curiously: "Did you study Shakespeare at all?"

"Aye, this man didst study the bard himself. And I have a quote that suits you perfectly, Miss Beckett." He too reverted back to his own accent. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? From what?"

"Macbeth." Her eyebrow went higher. "'Look like th' innocent flower, but be the serpent under it.'"

"So I look nice but am actually evil?" Kate said, disappointed. He could at least have recited a sonnet.

"No, like the other way round, so look like the serpent, but be the flower – no, I didn't mean that-" she smiled again, this time at the adorable (did she really call Richard Castle _adorable_?) floundering.

"I know. I get it." He exhaled in relief, leaning back once more.

"Good. Ok." And that was that.

* * *

"Castle," she moaned, taking another left. "Where are we going? We've been driving for _hours_."

"Why, Detective – are you getting impatient?" he teased her, eyes twinkling. Her jaw twitched.

"C'mon, Rick. Are we nearly there?" She was getting suspicious. The journey had been relatively quiet until then, and she had half a mind to turn around and go back in the direction they'd come, except for the fact that she would quickly get them lost.

"We're about half way. It'll be worth, it I promise you." He patted her knee patronisingly, making her take her right hand off the wheel to whack him. "Hey! Both hands on the wheel, if you please, Beckett. Don't think I've forgotten what happened last time." She blushed, and he smiled.

* * *

"Let's play I-Spy," Castle suggested, bouncing excitedly in his seat. "Please, Beckett? Can we play I-Spy?" The sudden noise in the silent car made her jump. He wanted to play I-Spy – what a child, she thought. She couldn't deny, however, that she was bored, so as long as he was sensible, it couldn't do any harm. Right?

"Fine, we'll play. What rules do you use?" As he enthusiastically educated her in the Castle version of the familiar game, she suppressed a grin. He was sweet, sometimes. Just sometimes, though. "Ok. You can go first."

"I-Spy, with my little eye, something beginning with V-H-D," he chanted, casting a glance at her.

"What? Er, vehicle hiding DJ?" she blurted the first thing that came into her head. V-H-D? How was she going to guess something like that?"

"Nope!" he sang cheerfully. "Try again!"

"Very happy driver?" No – that couldn't be right.

"Nope! Close," he added mischievously.

"Very happy dolt?" A bubble of laughter burst out at his offended expression.

"Cold. You were closer before."

"Very…happy…" a thought stuck her. "Castle, you didn't bring a dog, did you?!"

"Nope! Try again!"

"Give me a hint?"

"No. No hints in a Castle game, Beckett. Do you give up?" She gritted her teeth. Competitive? Of course not!

"Very hot day?"

"Closer!"

"Very horrifying day?"

"Closer before! D'you give up _now_?"

"No! Very hot donkey?"

"Do you see a donkey anywhere? Give up yet?"

"Fine. I give up. What was your V-H-D?" His smug look was wasted as she stared viciously out the windscreen.

"Very Hot Detective." She squawked as they veered to the wrong side of the road.

"I told you to keep it clean!"

"That was clean! It's a fact! You could at least be flattered!"

"You are so lucky I can't reach your ear," she muttered under her breath, fighting the blush that once again threatened to take over her face. Damn the writer.

"My go again! I-Spy, with my little eye, something beginning with T-D."

"Talking deviator." He playfully hit her leg. "Talking dog. Talking donkey. Talking Detective?"

"Nope, nope, and nope. What's with the animals? Have you got a secret fetish you haven't told me about, Detective Beckett?"

"Trashy dad. Ok, that wasn't fair," she amended at his cold glare. "Can we stop now?"

"But you haven't guessed it!" he whined. "You have to guess it before I forget it! You can't not play, it's against the rules of a Castle game-" he stopped when she slowly swivelled her head round to give him her favourite glare that was reserved just for him. "Ok, we'll stop."

* * *

"And here we are." The car came to a slow stop on the country lane, narrowly avoiding a tree. "Thankfully in one piece." Kate reached over and flicked Castle's ear, unable to hide the affectionate smile that graced her lips. "Come on. I've got something to show you." They clambered out of the vehicle, stretching and shielding their eyes from the sunset. It was low in the sky, the deep red light breaking through the wall of trees and warming their faces in the evening breeze. Taking hold of her elbow, Castle guided her through the frosty forest until they reached a clearing. "There."

Beckett gave a tiny gasp, watching the rays of light hit the centre of the space in front of them. Beneath their feet was a blanket of mossy heather, begging to be sat on. Birds chirruped happily at the squirrels running from branch to branch.

"Come on." Castle had already planted himself in the middle of the patch, grasping her hand and tugging her down. Loath to interrupt the peaceful scene, she resisted, until he succeeded and she plopped down beside him. She sighed in contentment as her body relaxed into the soft bed. They lay down, arms touching, and watched the air around them become quieter. A rabbit hopped up to them, nuzzling Kate's shoulder before darting away at the noise of surprise. As the moment wore on, she felt her eyes get heavy, and began to doze.

* * *

Kate woke with a start to find that the temperature had dropped significantly since they'd been lying there.

"It's cold, Castle. Can we go back now?" she shivered, teeth chattering as she wriggled (subconsciously, of course) into his side.

"I'm not warm enough for you?" he joked, rolling to his feet and pulling her after him. "I see how it is." He pouted playfully, grabbing her under the ribs and tickling as he used to do with Alexis. She let out an indignant squeak as she writhed in his grip.

"Castle! Castle, stop! I didn't mean-! Put me _down_!" She hammered his shins with her heels, and thankfully found herself back on the ground. "I didn't mean I didn't like this," she gestured to the clearing. "Just that I'm cold. I left my jacket in the car, and it's the middle of winter. It's freezing."

"Actually, it's not the middle of winter-" he began, before Kate groaned.

"I don't _care_, Rick. I just want to go get warm." Noticing how her lips (no, he wasn't purposefully staring) were starting to turn an alarming shade of blue, he stopped his pedantic ranting about '_actually, the middle of winter is January'_ and handed her his coat. She sat up and gratefully accepted it, noticing how he shoved his hands into his pockets to compensate for the lack of layers. How could she have worked with this guy for five years and not seen those _arms_? She shivered again, this time not from the cold, as she imagined running her hands down those accentuated-but-not-too-accentuated biceps as he cradled her to his chest-

"Beckett? Anyone in?" She gave a start as her fantasy was interrupted by his fingers waggling in her face. "Let's go. Particularly if we don't want the boys to put out a missing persons alert on us."

"It's that late already?" She muttered, trying to draw the sleeves of his coat over her wrist to look at her watch, but failing miserably. Nodding, he spun around, and took off in the general direction of the car.

"Race you!" With a shout, she was up, tearing after him, shivering forgotten as she got nearer and nearer to him, then drew level, then overtook him as she reached into his jacket pocket and blipped the car key. Within seconds they skidded to halt by the car, crashing into each other as they flopped over the bonnet.

"I won."

"No you didn't! I touched it first!"

"It's not an 'it', she's a she!"

"She's a car!"

"And I won!"

"I won, Castle!"

"Clearly it was me. You can't have made that handprint in the ice." He pointed to a patch of clear metal that was devoid of any frost, unlike the rest of the car.

"That was me! I just slid, and it smudged. I obviously won!" Glaring at him, she shrugged his coat off her shoulders and slung it on the roof. "Thanks for the coat. How does it feel to be beaten by someone wearing your own clothes?" She poked her tongue out as she dropped into the driver's seat.

"I don't know, because I won!" He dove in the other side, slamming the door shut to keep what little warm air there was in. "So there."

"Whatever. Can I have the keys please?" There was a pause while she bent over the seat to grab her own jacket, the car being oddly quiet. Peering over her shoulder, she found Castle gawking at the part of her that was next to his face. "Castle! Eyes up!" As he blushed and fumbled around in his pants pocket for the keys she folded back into her seat and rubbed her hands furiously. "Keys? Preferably today?" He was searching frantically now, emptying his pockets and handing her his phone, his wallet, his loose change – "Castle, you still carry beef jerky? And – _is that Superman?"_

"No! I mean, yes, but he's my lucky – never mind," he clamped his mouth shut as she began to laugh. "Shut up! I don't take him everywhere, sometimes it's Batman-" He groaned as her chortles went ultra-sonic. "I can't find the damn keys! Where did you put them after opening the car?"

"Your pocket. In your jacket. Which I gave to you..." she sat up straight, panic in her eyes. "Castle. Did you take it _off_ the roof?" He raised his hands defensively.

"I didn't see you put it on the roof. When did you put it on the roof? Why did you put it on the roof?"

"To give it back to you. Because I didn't need it anymore." Kate rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Ooh, wait. We can use the inside-unlocking-buttony-thing." He jabbed the button next to the radio that in any normal car would have opened the doors (that had just let out a horrifyingly loud click as they locked themselves). However, this was not a normal car. In the last week it had been subjected to early festive decorating in addition to a swimming lesson, and as such, was on strike. Not that its passengers knew. "Work, you stupid thing. Work!" he growled through gritted teeth, furiously pressing the piece of plastic. In response to his prodding, the windscreen wipers turned on with a squeal causing both inhabitants of the car to look up, colliding heads. Rubbing it furiously, Castle dived over the seat to the middle of the car, tapping the windows and searching under the seats.

"I'm gonna call Espo and have them find us." She took out her cell and punched in the speed dial, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. "Espo? Yeah, it's me. Listen, we're stuck in a car – yes, Castle and me – and the keys are on the roof. Think you can come and get us out? Wait a sec, I'll ask him. No, I don't know where we are." She turned in his direction. "Rick? Where are we?" Her jaw dropped. "What are you doing?" she asked, leaning forward to watch him curiously.

"I'm checking to see if I've left a key under here," he grunted, yanking his arm out from between the cushions. "And to see if the windows will open." Perching on top of the seat to try the windows again, he vanished in a puff of dust.

"Just trace it – yeah, thanks. Bye." Kate waved her hand in front of her face to clear her vision and looked around when she couldn't see her partner anywhere.

"Castle? Castle – where have you gone?" She too clambered into the back to try and determine where he was. A pair of feet appeared at the gap between the head rests, kicking awkwardly. Kate bit back a laugh. "What are you doing down there?"

"Checking the trunk," came the muffled reply. "I just decided to do it a bit too quickly, is all. The car wasn't prepared for my stealth."

"Sure, sure," she smiled. Castle's head emerged, winking at her and coughing.

"Give me a hand up?" She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him back over the seats. As she did, she lost her footing, and they tumbled to the floor of the car in a tangle of limbs, Castle jammed on top of Kate and both of them winded. "Castle, get off me," she grunted, pushing against his chest.

"I – can't," he muttered. "My shoulder's stuck. I can't get my arm free!" He collapsed back onto her and was suddenly aware of their proximity. "Well hello, Detective Beckett," he smirked. She glared at him.

"Castle. Get off."

"I can't!"

"Well, try harder."

"I have no problem with-"

"Mind out of the gutter, Castle! Look, can you move the chair?" They both pressed their shoulders into the back of the passenger seat, trying to move it forward for a bit of extra space.

"Whoops." Castle's arm gave out and he landed heavily on her chest, head pushing her chin up. "Ooh, comfy."

"Castle!"

"Sorry, sorry." He wriggled a bit, finally settling with his head propped on his forearm that was stretched behind her head. She watched him with trepidation, not wanting to admit what it was doing to her having him this close, and in _this_ position. "So, Detective. Do you come here often?"

* * *

A while later, there was a click as the car was unlocked, to both occupants' relief.

"Well, what have we here? Getting cosy, Beckett? Castle?" Castle looked over his shoulder to see Ryan smirking at him. "The car's unlocked. You can get off her now."

"Finally!" Beckett sighed in relief as he slithered off her backwards, her body tingling at the loss of heat. "Hey – why couldn't you have done that – _Castle!_ _You mean you just stayed there?_" He gulped as she struggled up from the floor and shoved him against the car. "You mean you stayed _on top of me_ for _an hour_ for no reason at all?" Esposito and Ryan winced as she leant close to him. Ryan held Espo back when the other man made to step forward.

"Better let Mom and Dad sort it out, bro," he murmured. The two retreated to their own car where they watched the scene, barely holding back the laughter at Castle's terrified expression.

* * *

"Not cool, guys," Castle grumped on the way back to the precinct. "Why couldn't you have helped me out there?"

"You dig the hole, you can get yourself out of it, bro," Espo smiled at him, patting his shoulder and sending a grin towards Ryan. "And no one ever, _ever_ interferes with Beckett when she's in a mood. She's scarier than a momma bear protecting her cub!"

"What about 'all for one and one for all'?" he whined. Ryan snorted.

"We're hardly the Three Musketeers, Castle. And it was your problem. You're a big boy; you can fix it yourself. Just be thankful she's not here right now to hear your complaining." In a bid to keep the peace, Ryan had sent Beckett off in her car while he and Esposito took Castle with them. _'For more practice_', he'd said, really just wanting to separate the two so they could get somewhere warm.

* * *

Later that evening, as they walked out the precinct together, Castle couldn't stop the bounce in his step.

"Did you enjoy your day, Kate?" he asked, linking his arm with hers and pulling her into the elevator.

"Well," she pretended to think, stroking an imaginary beard. "Aside from the really bad games, and the cold, and getting stuck in the car with a nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush, yeah. I think I did. Shame it's all over now."

"What?" he spun to face her, eyes comically wide.

"Didn't I tell you?" she gazed at him nonchalantly. "Captain Gates said that I passed. Apparently Esposito and Ryan vouched for my skills on the drive back home. No more driving lessons for _this_ detective." She smirked at his crestfallen face. "Good night, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Kate," he called after her, hand finding her car key in his pocket. _Let's see her try and get home without him…_

* * *

**Tada! It's all over now. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the slightly weird middle. Parts of this were written**

**a) after consuming several mugs of coffee and a Jaffa cake**

**b) while procrastinating for my GCSEs - tomorrow!**

**c) tired and bored on the run to Youth Opera...**

**Kudos if**

**- you can guess which song I was listening to for the first three paragraphs**

**- you can guess Castle's T-D in I-Spy**

**- you laughed at any time during the three chapters**

**Jaffa cakes if**

**- you reviewed**

**- you followed**

**- you favourited**

**- you read (so yeah, you get a Jaffa cake. Enjoy!)**

**See you around,**

**~wolfergirl**

_**always be yourself - everyone else is taken**_

_**love many  
trust few  
always paddle your own canoe**_


End file.
